When a loading a conventional camera with a film cartridge having a film leader protruding from the cartridge housing, a rear door of the camera body is widely opened to expose the rear interior of the camera body including a cartridge receiving chamber, a backframe opening and a film take-up chamber. Then, the film cartridge with the protruding film leader held straightened is inserted into the cartridge receiving chamber, and the straightened leader is placed flat over the backframe opening and in the film take-up chamber. Then, the rear door is closed.
In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,316, issued Aug. 25, 1992, discloses an easy loading camera including a cartridge holder that is pivoted out from a cartridge receiving chamber in the camera body to permit a film cartridge to be inserted endwise into the cartridge holder. The film cartridge is different than the typical one in that the film leader does not protrude from the cartridge housing. To load the easy loading camera, the film cartridge is placed in the cartridge holder and the cartridge holder is returned to the cartridge receiving chamber in the camera body.
Then, a film spool inside the cartridge housing is rotated via a camera mechanism to advance the film leader outwardly through a light-trapping slit in the cartridge housing and inwardly through an adjacent slit beginning at the cartridge receiving chamber to a film take-up chamber in the camera body.
Conversely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,240, issued May 17, 1994, discloses a single-use camera including a light-trapping slit beginning at a cartridge receiving chamber for a film cartridge having a film leader protruding from the cartridge housing. To load the single-use camera, it appears that the film leader is inserted inwardly through the light-trapping slit to the interior of the camera body and the film cartridge is placed in the cartridge receiving chamber. Then, a hollowed end cover is connected to the camera body to close the cartridge receiving chamber.